26 Lettres
by AFewWords
Summary: HPDM. OS. Harry se réveille et trouve un courrier non loin de son oreiller, à la place de Draco... Non, imbécile, contente-toi de lire la suite.


_**26 LETTRES - O.S Drarry **_

**«On peut aimer de tout son Coeur ceux en qui on reconnaît de grands défauts. Il y aurait de l'impertinence à croire que la perfection a seule le droit de nous plaire ; nos faiblesses nous attachent quelques fois les uns aux autres autant que pourrait le faire la vertu.» Vauvenargues**

Non, je ne débuterai pas cette lettre par "Cher Harry" parce que je trouve cela pathétiquement niais - je m'abaisse déjà à t'écrire, je ne vais pas faire ça en plus, si ?

Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris alors que je te vois tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, lis jusqu'au bout et tu verras.

Je t'écris alors que tu dors comme un bienheureux près de moi, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Malheureusement, je serais au travail quand tu découvriras ces mots, ta bouche pas encore brossée et tes cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude ; et je ne pourrais pas observer tes réactions - de toute façon, je te connais par cœur, tu es si prévisible !

Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Notre histoire. En 26 Lettres - j'imagine déjà ton air interloqué voulant dire "Il m'a écrit 26 lettres ?". Non, imbécile, contente-toi de lire la suite.

_A comme Animosité._

C'est cela, cette haine puérile qui nous a liés en premier lieu. Pour plusieurs raisons. Nous étions jeunes et emplis d'idées préconçues, surtout moi je te l'accorde. Notre vision du monde était faussée par notre passé et notre entourage, ce qui fait que j'étais trop imbu de ma personne pour accepter avec maturité ton refus et tes opinions tandis que tu étais trop... Comment dire... Tu croyais que tout était forcément noir ou blanc alors que ce monde n'est en réalité qu'un ensemble de nuances de gris - et non, ce n'est absolument PAS un jeu de mots avec le titre de ce livre abominable que Granger apprécie tant, ce "50 Nuances de Grey" absolument scandaleux alors arrête de rire IMMÉDIATEMENT. Mais revenons à nos chaudrons : tout cela faisait que tu étais à l'époque incapable de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ma carapace. Quelque part, heureusement, car c'est peut-être cela qui nous a rapprochés.

_B comme Baiser._

Je me rappelle avec exactitude du jour où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. C'était lors de la quatrième année, à Poudlard, pendant le Bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pansy m'avait mis au défi de danser avec toi et de te prendre en photographie pour la vendre à Rita Skeeter. "Harry Potter harcelant sexuellement un élève", accrocheur comme Une, non ? Je t'avais donc attiré dans un coin sombre et avais pris ta main, guidant tes pas sur le rythme de la musique. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé, je n'en ai pas aucune idée et serais très curieux de le savoir. Toujours est-il que nous avons dansé très lentement et c'est devenu pour moi autre chose qu'une blague, même si je ne saurais te dire à quel moment exactement. Je m'étais approché, doucement, sans m'en rendre compte et mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ta bouche. Elles m'avaient attiré, à cet instant, parce que qu'elles étaient étirées en long sourire. Ce genre de sourire pas vraiment volontaire mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire quand on est attendri, rêveur ou satisfait. Un véritable sourire idiot, en fait, le même que tu as quand tu dors. Tu me souriais, toi, Harry Potter, à moi, Draco Malfoy. C'était surréaliste. Mais depuis quand faisais-tu les choses normalement, de toute manière ? J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, sans les bouger, en un furtif effleurement. Tu avais répondu avec un pressement tout aussi éphémère. Tout aussi intense. Puis nous nous étions regardé et j'étais parti, troublé. Le lendemain, j'ai menti à Pansy en lui disant que toi et ta cavalière m'aviez dégouté et que je n'avais pas voulu t'approcher. Il me semble que tu n'en as pas parlé à personne, étant donné que la Belette ne m'a pas lancé de regards assassins plus que d'ordinaire les jours qui ont suivi et que la main de Granger n'a pas rencontré ma joue une deuxième fois. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'aimerai presque rendre cette histoire publique, juste pour que cette insupportable chinoise sache qu'elle n'a pas été ton premier baiser et que non, tu ne sortirais pas avec elle même pour tout l'or du monde. Après tout, tu m'as déjà, moi.

_C comme Célébrité. _

Je t'ai toujours détesté pour cela alors que tu ne supportes pas tous ces regards sur toi, ces murmures sur ton passage. Moi qui avais un égo surdimensionné et une énorme soif de reconnaissance, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'acceptais pas, pourquoi tu n'en profitais pas. Jusqu'à ce tu me dises un jour, après une dispute injustifiée à propos de ton invitation à la Commémoration annuelle : "En quoi est-ce une fierté d'avoir survécu à une tragédie ayant causé la mort de ses parents ?". Sans un mot, je t'ai enlacé, chose que je ne fais pas d'habitude. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé depuis.

_D comme Désir._

C'est ce que tu m'inspires, en permanence, dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Quand tu souris et regardes Teddy, par exemple. Il y a tellement de tendresse et d'affection dans ton expression que j'ai envie d'éloigner Teddy quelque part et de te faire subir les pires outrages. Quand tu ris aussi. Des rides se forment au coin de tes yeux, des fossettes se creusent sur tes joues d'une façon complètement adorable et enfantine. Comme si tu n'avais jamais perdu ton innocence, alors qu'elle s'en est allée depuis longtemps. Quand tu dors - voilà la fameuse raison je te caresse pendant ton sommeil, c'est juste magnifique de te voir émerger à cause de ce que je provoque chez toi. Quand tu te réveilles, tu bailles peu gracieusement mais tu t'étires comme un chat, avec une sensualité dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Quand tu es concentré, ton visage se ferme et tu adoptes un air sérieux et déterminé diablement sexy. Quand tu te mors la lèvre inférieure parce que tu es tenté par plusieurs plats et que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir - tu es aussi gourmand que ton rouquin de meilleur ami, tu le sais ça ? - je ne pense qu'à t'étendre sur la table et tant pis si je choque tout le restaurant. Quand tu voles sur ton Éclair de Feu - fais-moi penser à te faire porter des habits de Quidditch à la maison, ils moulent ton corps à la perfection. Quand tu pleures, aussi. Cela va paraître bizarre mais dans ces moments-là, tu es à la fois l'homme le plus fort et le plus fragile que je connaisse. Et savoir que je suis le seul à te voir dans cet état, c'est un privilège, c'est toi tout entier que tu me donnes. Alors je te réconforte après tes cauchemars... À ma manière. Je te désire également quand tu parles en Fourchelangue, l'aura de puissance qui émane de toi me fait juste perdre la tête. Quand tu gémis, Harry, tu me tues. Mais la façon dont tu murmures mon prénom quand tu jouis est définitivement le plus beau son qui m'ait été donné l'opportunité d'entendre.

_E comme Erreurs. _

J'en ai fait. Beaucoup. Je ne les compte même plus. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris à les accepter et à les assumer, même si je les regrette. Elles font partie de moi et je ne cherche plus à oublier inlassablement les conséquences de mes actes. Je les affronte et, quand je le peux, je tente de réparer les pots cassés. Merci pour cela. Merci de m'aimer et de m'avoir fait grandir. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas être effrayé par ma Marque des Ténèbres et l'embrasser comme tu le fais, avec douceur et compassion. Mais pas avec pitié.

_F comme Famille._

Je sais que c'est important pour toi et dans un sens, pour moi aussi ça l'est. Les Weasmoche et Teddy, ils font partie de ta famille, et un peu de la mienne aussi - toi comme moi savons à quel point j'adore Teddy. Et j'espère qu'un jour nous aurons la nôtre. Une petite lignée de Potter-Malfoy, de quoi rendre McGonnagall irrémédiablement folle. Et aussi faire grincer des dents le portrait de Severus tout en amusant celui de Dumbledore. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_G comme Guerre. _

Malgré tous les malheurs que nous a apportés la lutte contre Voldemort, c'est une partie de nos vies que nous ne pouvons effacer. Un passé indélébile à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. C'est elle qui a fait de nous qui nous sommes aujourd'hui. Sans elle, peut-être que nous ne serions pas là, ensemble. Tu ne serais pas guérisseur et je ne sais pas maître de potions. Sans elle, tu serais sûrement enfermé dans ta routine, père de trois enfants que tu aimerais de tout ton coeur mais coincé dans un mariage ennuyeux avec Ginevra Weasley. Et moi je serais sans aucun doute dans un poste haut placé au Ministère et marié avec Astoria Greengrass, père d'un héritier qui m'adresserait à peine la parole pour satisfaire les ambitions sociales et économiques de mes parents. Nous serions deux ternes clichés ne vivant que pour paraître. C'est la Guerre qui nous a forgés, dans la douleur et la peur.

_H comme Heureux. _

Je le suis. Pleinement. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, je ne craignais pas les Détraqueurs. J'avais peur de beaucoup de choses mais pas d'eux, étrangement. Pourquoi ? Je ne connaissais pas le bonheur. Je ressentais la satisfaction, la fierté, le plaisir mais pas la joie ou le bonheur. J'étais si vide. Mes uniques ambitions étaient d'accomplir les volontés de mon père pour qu'il me remarque enfin. Ma mère me traitait plus comme un intérêt ou un jouet que pour son fils mais elle au moins elle me parlait. J'étais aussi déstabilisé face à l'amour que toi. Tu m'as donné une faiblesse, en me rendant heureux, et pourtant je suis plus fort que jamais.

_I comme Imparfait._

Un mot qui nous définit parfaitement. Je suis loin d'être l'homme idéal. Je suis narcissique, égoïste, menteur, fourbe, insupportable, impitoyable... Lister tous mes défauts prendrait des journées entières. Et malgré ce que disent les journaux, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Certes, tu as beaucoup de qualités, enfin pour la plupart des gens. Des qualités que je n'énoncerai pas car une grande partie n'en sont pas à mes yeux. Mais tu as aussi quelques défauts. Tu es désordonné, pas particulièrement intelligent, maladroit, peu discret, tu n'as aucune subtilité ou tact, tu es négligé si on te laisse livré à toi-même, parfois paresseux... Et j'aime tout cela. J'aime toutes ces choses qui te rendent plus humain. Plus accessible. Qui font que pour moi tu es juste "Harry", et pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Tout comme pour toi je ne suis que "Draco", et pas l'ancien Mangemort.

_J comme Jade._

C'est la teinte de vert que prennent tes yeux par moments. Beaucoup de gens disent que tes iris sont émeraudes. Je l'avoue, ils le sont. La plupart du temps. Quelques fois, je te vois qui regarde dans le vide et je sais que tu penses au passé. Tes yeux s'éclaircissent et ils ont cette fascinante couleur laiteuse. Je ne te dérange jamais dans ces moments-là parce que c'est ta manière à toi de vivre avec tes démons.

_K comme Kermesse. _

Cette immondice que j'ai dû subir à la fin de chaque année scolaire que Teddy a passée dans cette école Moldue. Je déteste y aller. Cela me rappelle toujours que si tu le voulais tu pourrais me quitter, vu comme on t'aime. Sérieusement, il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment. C'est malsain. Je vois toutes ces femmes qui te regardent et qui te veulent sans te le dire - d'ailleurs où sont leurs maris ?! - et toi qui ne t'aperçois de rien. ET SI TU ME DIS QUE JE SUIS PARANOÏAQUE POTTER JE TE JURE QUE JE TE LANCE UN IMPARDONNABLE !

_L comme Loufoca._

Il est innatendu le rôle que cette fille a joué dans notre histoire. Elle... Elle a toujours su trouver les mots. On avait apparemment de la chance puisque les rares moments où elle était lucide étaient ceux où j'avais besoin d'elle. Au fond, il est impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Elle est unique et les Malfoy savent reconnaître les personnes dignes d'eux - ne compte pas mon père dans cette équation, il détruit toutes mes statistiques.

_M comme Mort_.

Tu la connais. Trop bien même. Cela me terrifie parfois. Je me dis que tous ces morts que tu portes sur tes épaules, toute cette culpabilité, causeront ta perte. Tu en as trop vécues. Décès sur décès, deuils sur deuils, c'est trop lourd pour un seul homme. Tu n'as plus à être un héros, Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû à l'être.

_N comme Nuit._

La nuit, nous partageons tout. Nous nous aimons, nous nous nous redécouvrons. J'aime quand nous regardons ensemble le ciel et que tu me racontes ce que tu n'as jamais dit à personne tout en fixant l'étoile Sirius. Comme cette nuit où tu m'as expliqué comment t'ont traité les Dursley, ces misérables. Je t'écoute, j'entends ta voix qui chuchote dans la quiétude de l'obscurité et entre deux récits je me moque de ton attitude si griffondorienne. N'utilisez-vous donc jamais vos cerveaux ?

_O comme Obsession_.

Je t'ai toujours eu dans un coin de ma tête. Tu as toujours rythmé mon existence, comme un repère, une constante dans le chaos qui régnait. Tu m'obsèdes et il m'arrive souvent de haïr cette emprise que tu as sur moi.

_P comme Présent._

Il n'y a rien que je chéris plus que cela. La vie continue et nous posons une à une les fondations de notre avenir.

_Q comme Queudver_.

Cet homme te hante. Il est un peu la partie sombre de ton être. Il représente toute la rancoeur et la vengeance que tu éprouves. Cet homme est probablement l'une des seules personnes auxquelles tu ne pourras jamais accorder le pardon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, alors arrête de te fustiger intérieurement pour cela. Toi et ta morale, j'ai envie de vous frapper. Fort. Très fort même.

_R comme Ruines._

C'est ce qu'il restait du monde sorcier et même moldu après la Bataille Finale. L'euphorie de la libération avait été de courte durée car très vite il avait fallu tout reconstruire et recommencer à nouveau. Il fallait panser nos plaies et cela n'a pas été facile.

_S comme Souvenirs_.

J'en ai plein la tête. Je me souviens de mon premier balai. J'avais 6 ans et il était miniature pour développer mes capacités. Je me souviens aussi de toutes ces heures que j'ai passées avec Severus dans son atelier, le seul homme ayant réellement été préoccupé par mon sort, à faire des potions. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire quasiment pas, et quand il le faisait, il était toujours froid et caustique. Mais en étant observateur - ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton fort - on pouvait apercevoir des détails plus éloquents que n'importe quel parole. Comme par exemple la manière dont il ne te regardait jamais véritablement dans les yeux - j'ai su pourquoi beaucoup plus tard. Ou les légers sourires qu'il avait quand je réussissais une potion d'une grande difficulté. Je me souviens de notre première fois. Mais je dois d'abord rappeler nos débuts. Je me souviens de la tristesse dans tes yeux et comment tu m'as serré dans tes bras dans ce pub, devant tous tes amis, pour vérifier que j'étais bien réel. Comment tu avais ensuite dit dans mon oreille : "La vie n'aurait pas été pareille sans toi. Continue de me pourrir la vie, Malfoy." J'avais répondu : "Potter, as-tu perdu autant de neurones que ça ? Déjà que tu n'en avais pas beaucoup... Tu es censé m'admirer, m'envier ou me détester en me voyant, pas devenir sentimental !" Et tu avais ri. Les mois qui avaient suivi, nous nous étions revus plusieurs fois, involontairement. Et un soir, à une fête organisé par la haute société, je t'avais vu assis près du bar. Et comme lors du Bal de Noël, j'avais saisi ta main avant de te diriger vers la piste de danse. Cette fois, tous les regards étaient sur nous et je m'en moquais. Je t'avais guidé mais tu n'en avais plus besoin que je le fasses alors nous avions virevolté au milieu de la foule, pendant que Weasley faisait probablement une crise d'apoplexie à côté de son rat-de-bibliothèque de femme. À la fin de la soirée, je t'avais embrassé et, lorsque tu avais répondu en approfondissant le baiser tout en pensant tes doigts dans mes cheveux, je nous avais apparaître dans ma chambre, sans réfléchir. C'était l'après-Guerre et nous avions fait l'amour cette nuit-là comme pour nous dire que tout irait bien, que c'était fini. Oui, je ne t'ai pas baisé, je t'ai fait l'amour. Chaque va-et-vient était une manière de te crier : "Je suis là. Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je t'aime." Je suis toujours là.

_T comme Temps_.

Il nous en a fallu pour surmonter les pertes, les préjugés et les désillusions. Nous nous disputons sans cesse et c'est peut-être cela qui a fait duré notre couple parce que la colère nous fait avouer ce que nous ne dirions pas d'habitude. Je ne déclarerai jamais être jaloux même sous la torture mais lors d'une dispute j'hurlerai combien j'aimerai enfoncer les têtes de tes stagiaires dans le mur. Tout comme tu ne parles de tes peurs et de tes doutes que quand tu me fais des reproches. Il faut du temps du digérer ces confessions, après. Nous avons toute la vie pour nous réconcilier. Encore et encore.

_U comme Utile_.

C'est ce que tu veux en exerçant le métier de médicomage. Être utile aux autres. Et tu n'as visiblement jamais compris qu'être toi-même aurait suffi. J'imagine que c'est ton complexe du héros qui ressort.

_V comme Vérité_.

C'est quelque chose que tu recherches sans cesse. Toute ta vie on t'a menti et on t'a accusé de mentir. Tu es toujours en quête d'honnêteté et de franchise, car tu ne sais pas si tu dois faire au monde. À la réalité. Ils t'ont tous tant blessé, même ceux qui déclarent être tes meilleurs amis. Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois Weasley t'a tourné le dos dans les moments où tu avais le plus besoin de soutien ?

_W comme Wagon_.

Poudlard me manque et que je sais qu'à toi aussi. Cette école a toujours été pour nous ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison. À un foyer. J'aimerai retourner à l'époque de nos trois premières années. Je montais dans le train avec une excitation sans limites, mon esprit empli de questions : "Qu'est-ce qu'on va approuver cette année ? L'Histoire De La Magie sera-t-elle toujours aussi ennuyeuse ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à Potter ?".

_X comme... Et bien, X._

C'est sous ce pseudo que j'ai partagé une correspondance avec un homme qui se faisait appelé Personne, via ma psychologue, bien avant notre histoire. Un homme qui s'est avéré être toi. Car oui, j'ai fini par deviner que derrière se cachait un Survivant un peu perdu. Qui donc aurait-il pu vouloir autant l'anonymat ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ne fais pas ton innocent, tu étais au courant. Je me souviens comme j'étais amoureux de tes lettres. Et de toi - ne me le fais pas répéter, tu as très bien compris.

_Y comme Yeux._

Parce que je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots et parce qu'ils me rendent fou. Pas à cause de leur couleur, qui est certes très belle, ou du moins pas essentiellement - et, au diable Weasley femelle et ses poèmes stupides ! Mais à cause de tout ce qu'ils expriment. Ils disent tout ce que tu tais.

_Z comme Zéro._

C'est le nombre de points communs que nous partageons. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Nous sommes même diamétralement opposés. Il y a tant de choses que j'exècre chez toi - surtout tes fréquentations - et tant d'autres que tu ne comprends pas chez moi - mes manières de sang-pur, par exemple. Mais toi comme moi aurions détesté avoir une copie conforme comme compagnon alors je suppose que c'est pour le mieux.

Harry, épouse-moi,

Draco.

P.S : Au cas où il te viendrait l'idée saugrenue de montrer cette lettre à tes amis pour leur prouver à quel point je suis romantique ou que-sais-je-encore, elle est ensorcelée : elle ne peut être lue que par toi.


End file.
